


Wordless begging and craving

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Time, Hollstein - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla could feel the blood boiling through her veins as she tried to tease the girl more, denying her something they both wanted and needed more and more with each breath they took...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless begging and craving

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the latest chapter from my longer Hollstein story, but since it can be read seperatly, I decided to post it solo as well. Anywho, enjoy, comment, throw advice my way, what ever you want.

 

Light tickling against her nose is what woke Laura up only two hours after she fell asleep in Carmillas arms. She scrunched up her nose, trying to get rid of the tickling sensation, but it was in wain. She scratched her nose with her fingers, and with that removing the hair that was the cause of the tickling in the first place. She tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, feeling exhausted and satisfied all at once. Realization hit her as to where she was and with whom. Carmilla. She tried to push herself up, only to be pulled closer by the girls hands that were securely wrapped around her back, holding Laura on top of her, just the way they were only a few hours ago. Laura smiled softly, turning her head up, so that she would be able to look at the gorgeous girl sleeping by her side. Carmilla was still asleep and Laura took the opportunity to really look at the girl, her eyes traveling from the top of her head, to the cute little frown that was placed between her eyes, those eyes that completely mesmerize Laura when ever she looks at her and fluttering her eyelashes slightly, her vision traveling down her nose to the very tip of it, and jumping down to her lips that were parted the tiniest bit, warm breath coming in and out, beckoning to be kissed. She let her eyes travel down her neck, smiling at the still visible bite mark she left there not too long ago, her eyes fell to Carmillas collarbone, tracing the soft lines all the way to the start of her shirt, that was hiding her perfect round breasts. Lauras tongue poked out, licking her now dry lips as her mind wandered to what happened only hours ago. Part of her felt like it was only just a dream, a beautifully vivid dream that made her entire body feel like it was on fire, like electricity was running through her veins and escaping through the tips of her fingers and toes and lips. She couldn't believe that last night truly happened, that she was able to see Carmilla come undone underneath her, that she was the cause of it, that she could hear and feel her in that moment. God did Laura need a cold shower right then, because as much as she wanted the girl before last night, she wanted her even more right now, and she knew she had other things to worry about, like her uncle who visited after years of not a single word from him, and also school, and her job and helping out LaF and Perry. She had so many other things to worry about and to work on and to fix and live with, but all she could think about right now, and practically every other moment of her days lately, was Carmilla. There was no denying it, Laura was so falling in love, more then she would be willing to admit. But it was too soon, and there was no way she would just come out to the girl with her feelings. Just like that, out of the blue.

“Stop staring you weirdo.” Laura didn't notice when Carmilla woke up and saw her looking at her like some love sick fool, but when she looked up at her, she noticed that Carmillas eyes were still closed just like they were a second ago.

“What? I was not staring! Shut up.”

“You were so staring, cupcake.” Laura could see a smirk forming on Carmillas lips, but there was no way that the girl saw her staring at her before. Yes she was staring, but she will deny it for as long as she can. It's not like she wants Carmilla to think of her she as some sort of lust crazy weirdo that isn't able to keep her needs under control. Or at least her wandering eyes.

“Was not! You didn't even see me.” It was in that exact moment that Carmilla chose to stretch underneath her, arching up her back, her chest puffed out and now inches away from Lauras lips whos eyes instinctively fell down to the girls chest, getting caught only a mere second latter as Carmilla opened her eyes and looked down at her. The position they were in made a fire stir up inside Carmilla once again, bringing up the needy sensation she felt not long ago, the same needy sensation she managed to satisfy, but this time it seemed to be even bigger and stronger, and it took all of her self control not to grab a hold of Lauras hair and move the girls lips to just where she wants her.

“I see you now.” If Carmilla thought, till yesterday, that things with Laura seemed to be going too fast too soon, and if she had any fears about it, they all seemed to vanish the moment the girls honey brown eyes looked up at her with a spark that only seemed to flame up Carmillas need for the girl even more. She slowly ran her fingers up Lauras back, reaching the top of the girls shirt at her shoulders, and tugging on it forcefully, pulling Laura down to her in the process and crashing their lips together with a need that was getting bigger and bigger the longer they kissed. She felt one of Lauras hand reach just the smallest bit under her shirt, the skin on skin contact making her want even more as Lauras nails lightly scraped against her stomach. She wrapped her legs around the girls waist, crossing them at her ankles and pressing her firmly against herself.

“Should we … uhmm … talk … oh god … about what happened … before?” Lauras mind went dizzy as Carmillas lips started nipping at her jaw and making her way down her throat. She was sure her heart would explode in her chest as she felt Carmillas hot tongue leave a wet trail up her throat, bitting her bottom lip and humming her disagreement into Lauras mouth. She managed to switch their positions, almost falling of the couch as she did so, Lauras giggling echoing through the living room, finding it amusing when Carmillas hand somehow ended up being pinned under Lauras back, but the girls laughter was soon cut short as the raven haired beauty slowly pulled her hand from underneath her, running it over Lauras hip and thigh, her nails scratching the material of her jeans, moving to her knee and back up, fingers tracing an invisible pattern on the inside of her thigh. And she was close, so incredibly close to where Laura wanted her to be, the younger girl holding her breath the closer Carmilla got to her center, a smirk playing on her lips and she removed her hand completely in the last moment, her smile widening at Lauras little whine of protest.

“Ugh, you are evil!” Lauras head snapped back and she hit the back of it against the arm rest, but she couldn't care less, as Carmillas nails ran up and down her thighs, sending electrical shivers through her entire body.

“Why am I evil, cupcake?” Carmilla couldn't believe she could let herself go as much as she did right now and that she dared to touch Laura the way she was touching her. Seeing her roll her head back, her eyes shut closed and the almost inaudible sounds she was making were only pushing the older girl to want more, to reach out for more, her fingers the only ones doing anything at the moment, but for the girl laying on her back it seemed to be just the first step of what she really wanted.

“Because …” Laura could feel a weight lifting from her body and she looked up, seeing Carmilla sitting back on her knees, her both hands now running down Lauras thighs, and she noticed Carmillas eyebrow raised up in a challenge to finish her sentence, daring her to finish her explanation why she thought she was evil. She jumped into the dare right away. “I want you to touch me.” She saw Carmillas smirk falter for a moment, her eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting for the girl to say that, or anything at all. But the second Laura thought that Carmillas smirk would disappear completely, it came back, shining down at her with even more mischief then before and for some reason that turned Laura on even more.

“But I am touching you, cupcake.” Carmilla could feel the blood boiling through her veins as she tried to tease the girl more, denying her something they both wanted and needed more and more with each breath they took. The longer Carmilla tried to tease her the more teased she felt herself, the more she wanted Laura to be the one touching her, feeling her, but she wanted this, she wanted to make the girl feel good, to make her lose control underneath her, just like Carmilla lost control over herself only a few hours ago.

“No.” Laura breathed out, her legs jerking together, needing to feel some sort of pressure between her legs, any kind, but was stopped as her legs hit the sides of Carmillas knees that was sat between them, smiling down as she saw Lauras action, and she knew she shouldn't tease her any longer, but she wanted to hear her say it, she wanted to get her permission to touch her where she wanted without asking for it. She locked her eyes with Lauras, licking her lips as her hands traveled further up the girls thighs and over her hips, lifting her shirt up the smallest bit and exposing the tinnies bit of skin for her eyes to feast on it.

“Is this not me touching you?” She slid her hands under her shirt, nails dragging upwards to her chest, but stopping just underneath her bra, before she made her way down to the waistband of her jeans. “Are these not my fingers on your stomach?” The tips of her fingers slipped under the waistband, the back of her fingers lightly caressing the skin there, before running her fingers over her sides under the shirt. “My skin against yours?” She watched carefully as Laura sucked her lip between her teeth the closer she got to her breasts or her hips. She could only imagine what she was doing to the girl, how good it felt to be touched, but also how desperate she must have been for more. Craving for more. Pleading for more with her eyes.

Something inside of Laura seemed to have snapped once Carmillas hands were once again just underneath her breasts, and the girl grabbed Carmilla by her wrists, pulling her hands over her breasts and squeezing them with her own. Laura would have done a victory dance, cause of the breathy moan that she received from Carmilla at that point, realizing that the girl was just as turned on as she was, but the feeling of Carmillas hands was too pleasant for her to do anything else other then roll her eyes in her head and silently beg that Carmilla would realize that this is what she wants. What she needs.

After a second of being completely stunned by the girls action, Carmillas hands finally started to knead the soft flesh in her palms, eliciting soft sounds from the dept of Lauras throat. She bit the bottom of her lip as she felt hardened nipples through the material of the bra and the shirt that were quickly starting to annoy the hell out of her. She ran her hands down the shirt and fisted it in her hands, looking up at Laura, waiting for he green light to get rid of the thing that was restraining her from touching Laura fully.

“Can I?” Her voice turned low and raspy, coming out a little breathy. With the approving smile from Laura she quickly tugged the shirt up, pulling it off Laura completely as the girl sat up in front of her, lifting her hands up into the air, so that Carmilla could easy take her shirt off.

Carmilla never felt such a need before like she did in that moment with Laura, desperately needing and wanting to touch and kiss every inch of skin underneath her, her mind going dizzy as she threw Lauras shirt somewhere over the couch, not even caring that she ripped it apart where she tugged a bit too forcefully on it. She swallowed deeply as her eyes landed on Lauras bra covered breasts, the girl now sitting in front of her, her face inches away from Carmillas chest. Carmilla was too mesmerized by the view in front of her, dark purple bra with the smallest hint of navy blue butterflies placed perfectly on the material that was covering perky breasts, that she hardly noticed slender fingers slowly reaching under her shirt, pressing against her skin and slowly moving upwards, moving her shirt up in the process, revealing a toned stomach to Laura whos eyes shone like a little kids on Christmas morning when they got to open their long awaited present, carefully taking of the bow and wrapping paper, to finally see the gift they desired for so long. Her eyes locked with Carmillas that was still looking at her in awe, watching as Laura touched her with so much care like she was so incredibly fragile, so special and like she wanted nothing more then to take her precious time only admiring every inch of her. Admiring with her eyes, then her finger, and finally her lips, those lips that Carmilla craved for so desperately. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Lauras hands slowly crawled further up, her hands stopping as she reached the sides of Carmillas breasts, waiting for a sign, any sign to know she can keep going, or stop, not wanting to rush the girl into anything she didn't want to do. Their eyes were still locked and remained that way as Carmillas hands reached up into the air, letting Laura pull the shirt off her body. The younger girl sat up on her knees now as well, her fingers brushing over Carmillas arms as she pushed the shirt over her head and arms. Her mouth was left slightly agape as she looked down at the black bra that was as dark as the night against Carmillas pale skin. Her fingers reached over Carmillas arms, over her shoulders and her fingers brushed against her collarbone as light as a feather, making their way to the bra straps, fingers hooking underneath them, playing with them, gently moving up and down, the back of her fingers brushing against Carmillas skin, until she finally pushed them down her shoulders. Lauras nervous fingers ran over the sides of the bra to the back of it, trying to hide her nervousness with a smile on her lips as she reached for the bra clasp, but after three blind tries to find it and open it up, she huffed in annoyance, too frustrated to notice the giggles that erupted from Carmilla and lifting one of the girls arms up in the air, leaning forwards, trying to look behind and see where the damn bra clasp was anyway.

“Where the hell is it?” Laura practically bent Carmilla over herself, trying to see where the clasp was, but stopped as Carmillas laughter echoed through the room, her body shaking from laughter.

“Stop squirming. I can't take this damn thing off.”

“Well maybe that's because you are doing it wrong.” Carmilla giggled as Laura finally sat back on her knees again, staring at the raven haired girl in confusion. Carmilla gave her a smirk of her own and patted the clasp between her breasts, realization finally dawning in Lauras mind.

“Front clasp? I totally knew that was there.” Laura tried to act cool, reaching out with one hand to finally get rid of the bra, intent to hook her finger over the clasp and in matter of seconds she would have a topless Carmilla sitting in front of her. But a playfully swat to the hand made the girl pull her hand back in surprise, looking up at Carmilla in fear that she might have gotten the signals all wrong.

“Too late.” Before Laura was about to protest and say anything at all, she was pushed by her shoulders and fell on her back, Carmilla hovering only inches away from her, the same smirk she wore before still present on her lips and Laura had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep a moan inside that was begging to escape just by the mere look on Carmillas face.

_God, she is so insanely sexy! How the hell did I end up underneath her? Just fucking touch me already! Please touch me!_

“Anything you want, cupcake.” Lauras eyes snapped open as Carmillas voice reached her ears, informing her that she really did say all that out loud and not only thought it in her mind. She had no time to feel embarrassed by it, because as soon as Carmilla spoke, her lips started placing open mouther kisses down her collarbone, the soft flesh of her breasts, moving down her stomach, one last kiss placed just above the waistband of her jeans, but it seemed that neither girl wanted it to stop just there. Laura bucked her hips up, hitting Carmillas chin lightly, the other girl once again kissing her way up Lauras stomach, and she didn't care to take Lauras bra off, instead she just tugged it down under her breasts, her lips quickly sucking the hardened nipple into her mouth, that was oh so sensitive to the simples touch. Lauras hands fell into Carmillas dark locks, trying to control herself, not wanting to pull too hard and hurt the girl, but the second Carmillas teeth scraped over her nipple she couldn't help herself and she tugged on it, her hips bucking up, needing more pressure, more friction. Carmillas growl, as she eagerly sucked and licked and bit her nipple, made Laura almost come there and then, but she needed more, she wanted more. She let go of Carmillas hair with one hand, reaching down between them and quickly unbuttoning her jeans, her knuckles hitting Carmillas center in the process, who finally caught on on what was happening a bit further south. She let go of Lauras nipple with a slight pop, her lips wet as she reached down with her hand, grabbing Lauras wrist just as her hand was about to slip past the waistband and into her jeans. At any other moment Carmilla would have smiled at the whine of protest Laura gave out as Carmilla moved her hand away, but one look up into those honey brown eyes that were practically screaming, _I surrender, just do what ever you want to me, please just touch me,_ made Carmilla replace Lauras hand with her own, an almost silent _Finally_ , the last thing she heard as her fingers slipped inside the girls panties. This was all new to her, and she was worried that perhaps she will do something wrong, but as soon as her middle finger brushed against Lauras bundle of nerves, the girls eyes rolling back at the contact, that assured Carmilla that she may not be as clueless as she thought. She experimentally made slow circles against the girls clit, which seemed to be just what she wanted, and Carmilla tried to memorize her face full of pleasure as she added another finger to the one that was already brushing against her clit, moving in careful, almost measured circles. She watched as Lauras back arched up and Carmilla was quick to attach her lips to the previously abandoned nipple, flicking her tongue over it, her tongue that was copying the movements of her fingers further south. She felt Lauras fingers in her hair, scratching her scalp as her hips rolled against Carmillas hand, wordlessly begging for more.

“ _Oh God_.” It was Carmilla, whos lips let those words escape as she let her fingers dip further down, Lauras wet folds welcoming her fingers inside her. She swore the girl was purring underneath her as her middle finger pressed against her, slowly pushing inside her, embracing the feeling of the unknown. A moan escaped both their lips, Lauras as she finally got what she so desperately wanted, and Carmillas, as she finally felt what she thought she never would. She felt like her entire body was set on fire and after a few slow thrusts inside Laura, she couldn't help but want more, her middle finger curling inside her, before slowly slipping all the way out, only too be joined by yet another finger, making their way inside the girls hot wetness that almost felt like it was embracing her fingers, wanting them deep within. She pressed her palm against Lauras clit, and she was certain she felt a throbbing there, unsure if it was coming from Lauras center, that was desperate for relies, or if it were coming from her, the blood rushing like a tornado through her body. Or maybe it was just part of Carmillas imagination, she was not sure. She rolled her palm against Lauras clit, her fingers thrusting in and out in a slow pace as she felt a tug on her hair, making her move away from the nipple she was so desperately sucking on, like her life depended on it, and was met with honey brown eyes, whos pupils were dilated, making the eyes a darker brown.

She launched herself up to Lauras lips, kissing the girl like it were their first and last kiss all in one. Hungry teeth bitting and tugging, soothing with wet tongues, breathing each other in, Lauras heart beating furiously against her ribcage as she once again moved her hand between them. As much as she loved the feel of Carmilla inside her, and as much as she craved it for a while now, she was desperate for more. She grabbed Carmillas wrist and motioned for the girl to speed up her thrusts. It didn't take long for her to start spitting curse words from her lips between moaning out Carmillas name in broken sobs of pleasure as Carmillas fingers started pumping in and out of her in an almost furious pace. Their kisses turned sloppy and soon it was nothing more then clashing of teeth together, and Carmilla pushed herself up on one hand as the other was still working its magic between Lauras legs, her fingers curling and stretching, feeling liquid heath dripping down her fingers and down Lauras folds. A pulsating feeling embraced her fingers and it was as if she was being pulled deeper and deeper inside the girl, until finally everything went still for a moment. Her eyes memorizing every little frown and twitch on Lauras face, the girls mouth left agape in a soundless scream, her nails digging into Carmillas shoulders, and Carmilla watched as a driblet of sweat made its way down the side of Lauras face. She carefully slowed down the pace of her fingers, a few more slow trusts in and out, before she tried to removed her fingers completely out of her, but was stopped as Lauras thighs trapped her hand in place, the girl finally letting out a sound.

“Oh my God. Fuck.” She blinked her eyes open, looking up at Carmilla who looked at her with complete adoration. “Are you sure you never done this before?” Laura smiled up at her, a shy smile making its way to Carmillas face as the girl only nodded silently. “Well, it doesn't show.” Laura tried to calm her breathing when she realized that Carmillas hand was still trapped between her legs. She loosened the pressure of her legs and slowly pulled Carmillas hand from between her legs, holding her gaze all the way and hoping her face didn't give out her disappointment as Carmillas fingers slipped out of her completely. She brought Carmillas hand all the way to her lips and her heart was racing from the wide eyed look Carmilla was giving her. She sucked a single finger into her mouth, her eyes shutting closed as she tasted herself and a faint hint of Carmilla on the girls finger. She smiled around the finger, moaning as she once again opened her eyes, Carmilla now looking at her in awe, her lips parted and mouth dry. She couldn't believe what she just saw, but she knew she wanted to do the same.

“You wanna try?” Laura teasingly asked, still holding Carmillas hand near her lips as the girl leaned forward, licking her lips once, before curiously sucking her middle finger into her mouth. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she tasted Laura around the digit. She swirled her tongue around the finger, wanting to lick up every little bit of Lauras taste, not noticing the lustful look in the girls eyes as she silently watched her. “That, is so fucking hot.” Laura grabbed Carmillas face and pulled her into a kiss that was a promise for more. And it would have been more then just a promise if it weren't for the sound of the doorbell ringing, that Laura practically begged Carmilla to ignore, but the second time it was heard they both pulled apart in frustration.

“Your aunt has the worst timing, I swear to God.” Carmilla huffed as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair and trying to tame it down a bit. She stood up on wobbly legs, the aching need between her legs getting worse as she looked down at where Laura was laying, her breasts exposed and erect nipples standing out, her hair a mess and her face flushed red, still confused as to what was going on, but she soon snapped out of it as Carmilla threw her shirt over to her from behind the couch. “Ready to face the world, cupcake?” Carmilla giggled as Lauras only answer was to press the shirt she was holding over her face, groaning into it. Carmilla was quick to pull her own shirt on, before walking out of the living room, giving Laura some time to get dressed and pull herself together, before they had to act like adults and keep their needs under control. But with Lauras taste tingling on her tongue, Carmilla knew that that was going to be a lot easier said then done.

 


End file.
